


Intentions well met

by evilisdaily



Series: The Year of Sanji [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy Being Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nami watches her Captain negotiate with Big Mom with what can only be described as a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions well met

A plan? Oh Nami hoped Luffy actually had a plan for once. They'd sailed all the way to Cake Island, used Pekom's to vouch that they were here peacefully and now here they were.  
The hall was huge, Big Mom towered over everyone. Purrin whom was in the company of a few of her sisters and then there was Sanji. He was also present, though they hadn't been allowed to speak to him.  
The blonde wouldn't look at them and it physically hurt Nami that he couldn't do this. They had come for him after all, he should have known that they would come.  
Yet it seemed he was barely paying attention to anything in the room. Not even Brooks antics for panties had gotten him to move, Choppers panicking about Pekoms wounds, not even Nami herself, why couldn't he look at her. 

Honestly she hadn't been able to think of a way to settle things peacefully. They had caused enough ruckus in Derossa to put most of 'talking things out' plans off the table and yet somehow this was happening. Luffy was going to settle things without fighting, something that would definitely need to be remembered in Straw hat history.  
Despite her captains carefree nature Nami was sure they were being watched, observed, possibly there were snipers just waiting to take them out. Fortunately it seemed Big Mom wasn't in the mood for a fight that would waste her time, those that watched them were there 'just encase'.  
Well thats how Nami liked to think of it, it was better than walking into the lions den covered in sauce. 

“So, you wished to speak with me regarding my dear Purrins wedding” Big Mom spoke calmly, as if talking to a child she continued “What reason can you give me to cancel such an occasion?” it was both a tease and a challenge. As she bites into one of her many sugary sweets everyones eyes are now on Luffy whom has sat down and crossed his legs, as if he was part of this party. 

“Ara, It's simple really”

What was her captain thinking, what could he possibly say that could end this so easily. 

“Sanji's already married” a grin spreads across his face, his hands holding his feet as he rocked gleefully. It was brilliant. 

 

-===---=-=-A little Extra-=-=-=--

 

=

-

=

-

“So unless your Purrin wants to fight his partner you can't have him”.  
The yonkos eyes seem to enlarge and enrage, how could dare the Vinsmoke insult her Purrin. 

“Oh and when was this?” the yonko didn't like where this was heading. 

“Few years ago now, you know how Captains can marry people well they'd both insisted at the time” he pauses for a moment before turning to look back at his cook “Oi Sanji! Sorry about telling people about this”.

What the hell was Luffy going on about, some sort of secret, could it have been back on thriller bark? Nami could remember hearing Brook play some sort of wedding tune in her memories but they'd all been some level of intoxicated at the time...

“Happened a week or two before, before the war of the best” the rubber man begins to stretch himself lightly. 

 

“Who!?” The Woman demanded. Sanji was looking at his captain with a desperate plea to just leave this all alone, Choppers eyes seemed to be glowing in anticipation and Brook.. well Nami couldn't really tell what Brook was feeling but this was one of those moments where his jaw might literally drop. 

“Zoro”


End file.
